


Love Like You

by 4X3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4X3/pseuds/4X3
Summary: A fic i decided to write on my phone while sleep deprived on christmas morning at 12AMbut yeah its based off of the song from steven universe, with dream and techno
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> yeah my spelling will be very bad because i tend to speed type, so if spelling/grammar mistakes annoy you, sorry in advance luv.  
> also idk why but it seems that the pov’s change throughout the lil story- so sorry ‘bout that as well.

‘If I could begin to begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love.’

Technoblade smiled slightly as he watched Dream walk along the railings of a bridge they were crossing. In his eyes he could never add up to what the blonde was. He was perfect in his eyes. 

‘When I see the way you act, wondering when I’m coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you.’

Dream slipped, however he didn’t fall as Technoblade quickly caught him. It was a childish mistake to the masked man, but Techno was just glad to have caught him before he fell. It was quite a long ways down. He wasn’t sure if he could catch the blonde if he fell again.

‘I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true. ‘Cause I think you’re so good, and I’m nothing like you.’

Technoblade internally frowned, and he wasn’t sure still if he would ever be something to his lover. Although to Dream he was everything. To both of them, losing the other would be worse than losing the sun or the stars, or food and water. They both wouldn’t know what to do.

‘If I could begin to do, something that does right by you, I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love, like you.’

The pinkette never knew if he was doing anything right, he always needed constant reassurance. Of course to the blonde he could never do anything wrong, but his mind still wandered. As the two’s walk was nearing to an end, as they were near the castle walls, Technoblade smiled once again. He started thinking of happy memories, times that he could think of and all bad thoughts and sadness would go away. Most of the memories were with Dream.

‘When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you.’ 

Dream smiled behind his masked and thanked Technoblade for the evening walk. He didn’t want it to end, and neither did the pinkette, so they took a detour around the castle once more. Not much was said, but they understood eachother perfectly. The walk was peaceful, a light snow had been falling and the winter silence covered any sounds other than their own two feet. 

‘Love like you.’

They had reached the front gate of the castle. They didn’t want to depart from each other, but daylight was quickly fading away and they both had their duties to get to. So Technoblade gave dream a kiss on the cheek, and headed inside. Dream walked home as well. 

‘Love me, like you.’

They both walked together but apart in silence, only thinking happy thoughts. They were both smiling like idiots, but that didn’t matter. They were with the one they loved and everything was okay. Nothing could reach them. They were on cloud 9.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hey  
> uh thanks for reading and wasting your time but uh no sadness here my bros 😎  
> anyways, i shall forever internally cringe at my sucky writing but its one of those things you just gotta do yourself.  
> also (wow i like saying also) this is my first “piece” (?) so i will gladly take constructive criticism!


End file.
